My Last Tear
by X-Jade Green-X
Summary: When the opera house is burned down Erik must start a new life, a life without Christine.He is helped by a young girl Tezeitel,who is raising her yonger brother Chai.Is Tezeitel the girl for him, or can he stop Christine's Marrage to Raoul in time?
1. 1:Destroy me

I own Nothing of phantom of the opera! what I do own is:

The plot,The settings (some of them),Tezeitel, Gabrielle Morrill,Mordechai.

Started:Febuary 01, 2006

Finnished:

Published:

Eric

'Gone, my life is gone'.He thought to himself as he stared at the beloved opera house burn to the ground.He stood among the people of France and yet no one was paying any attention to him, only to the fire.The crowed started to spin, and Eric felt himself grow faint.'The fire must be too hot, I must get away'. He wrapped himself up in his dark black cloak and stalked off into the alley.

Tezeitel

"Ma'am, my brother is ill he has a fever you see and his breathing is short and..." Tezeitel stammered.

"Yes girl, What is it you would like?" Madam Morrill said crossly. Her dark hair hung in her face, coming undone from her bun.

"If it is not to much of a request, the evening off."

"You are telling me, that you would like the rest of the day off, you will leave me here alone to manage, an old woman?"Madam Morrillo said crossing the room, she pulled out a bowl and took some money from it. "Here girl, take this, but tomorrow you are to come in...three hours early and stay two hours latter." Tezeitel took her daily wages, It was not much, but it kept her and her brother alive. She went into the back room of the small seamstresses office,and put her apron on a small peg. The sun was setting and as Tezeitel looked out the small dirty window she could see flames leaping into the sky. There was some commotion in the front of the shop, but she ignored it transfixed on the flames.Madam Morrillo rushed into the back room and grabbed Tezeitel's arm.

"girl, you must go to you home this instant!" She said forcefully "Girl, The opera house is on fire!" she screamed into Tezeitel's face.'Mordechai'. Tezeitel rushed out of the back door, that she often used in the mornings. Her feet ached from a day of labor but she needed to get home, her brother was in danger. She ran down many dispirited streets, until she hit a main road, here the street was clogged with people, watching the horror unfolding. The only outlet to her home was a dark alley, she ran down it and tripped over something. She caught herself on her arms and stood up slowly. Laying on the ground behind her was a body. Tezeitel walked up to the body, she could not tell if the person was alive or dead, Instinctively she pulled out a handkerchief,this was something her father had taught her, and pressed it to her mouth. She put out her hand and over turned the body, it was that of a man. He was very handsome, and very ill, his face was flushed and his chest could barely be seen moving. ' I mustn't leave this man,but if he is ill he could have caught death, It is cold,' Tezeitel argued with herself for a moment, the man was to large to carry, her house was only around the corner. She would bring the man blankets and sit with him all night. She pulled the man to the side of the alley, it was dark so she could barely make out the man. Then she ran to her home, it was filled with smoke, her brother slept in the main room and he was unconscious. Tezeitel grabbed the boy and dragged him outside.

Eric

The sun shone down through Eric's cape, the night was cold on his face but warm on his body. He shifted, pulled his hood down low, and sat up.

"Good morning, I was hoping you would wake up soon." A young woman said to Eric, he jolted back in fear and checked his hood down. He was in an alley, there was the girl and a young boy. They both had dark hair and skin, their eyes are a deep blue. The girl was very pretty, she looked like a delicate flower, but delicate flowers can be crushed. They were weak and no longer would Eric allow himself to be around weakness. He tried to stand up, but he did not have the strength.

"would you like something to eat, I have a bit of bread here, and a few potatoes." The girl said offering him some food. Eric looked at her, she was being genuinely kind. He looked down at his hands. "I would have brought you to my home, but I could not carry you, and our house was filled with smoke from the fire, it is nearly out." the girl continued. Eric began to stand up but felt very faint and had to sit down. "NO! The girl ordered, "you are too sick!" She sat down next to Eric on a milk crate and offered him some of her food. There was not much there but he ate it quickly, shoving the food under his hood.

"Thank you miss." Eric said, he put the small metal dish down and pulled his cloak tighter.

"My name is Tezeitel,you must be freezing. I know a place where we can stay." The girl said. She went to put her hand on Eric's shoulder but he pulled away. She had a hurt look on her face, but acted as if nothing had happened.

"Miam, Miam, where are you. I can not see you." The boy on the ground cried out. Eric was frightened.'Who are these people? Whats going on?' He thought to himself.

"I am right here...don't worry chai. I am right here, there is nothing to worry about." Tezeitel said rushing to the small child. He had dark hair like hers, his face was flushed and he had a horrid rash on his cheek. The boy calmed down and laid still as his sister came to him. She spoon fed him some of the soup and he began to cry about pain.Finnally he fell asleep. "Sir, I am sorry to do this, but can you watch my brother for a bit. I must run to my home...and to the place we will be staying to make arrangements, it will not be long." Tezeitel said to Eric,she had been so kind to him that he could not turn her down. So there he sat watching the boy. No one came down the alley, Eric could hear the people on the streets. Eventually the sun began to set and the girl had not returned. The boy woke up once again.

"Miam, Its cold, please may I have a sheet." The boy cried out. Eric did not know what to do. He watched the children growing up in the theatre, but they had never been like this. He was not fond of children they were always so much work. The boy thrashed around calling out for Miam. Eric stood up, ignored the wave of dizziness, and sat next to the child. He gave him the blankets he was using and tried to calm the boy. "Where is Miam, what have you done to her."

"Quiet child, you sister has gone to your home. She will be back." Eric said stroking the boys hair. His breath seemed forced out of his body. Tears ran down his face.

"I want Miam to come back, I don't want her to leave me too." The boys pushed out in between sobs. Eric held the child to his chest as the last of the sun dipped behind the earth, and the moon showed its light. The boy clung to Eric and cried into his cloak. It was pitch black when Tezeitel returned. The boy perked his head up when he heard her shoes hit the brick. Eric instantly let go and flung himself backwards.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jade: Hey sorry guys, this is my first fan fic! Please review Help me with this. I take reviews well so don't be afraid to be hash.


	2. 2: Our new home

I own nothing in this chapter but the plot, Tezeitle, Mordechai, and the surroundings! Please review. THis chapter is dedicated to K. she rocks my world, and helps me past the blocks.

So sorry that i didn't get a new ch. up soon. Writters block!

Tezeitel

Tezeitel ran up to her brother, she knew how easily he was frightened. The man she had helped was up and he seemed much healthier, all thought he never reveiled anything beyond his eyes. She held her brother tight and stared into the mans eyes. He was young, for he seemed it. Soon Chai stopped shivering and reagained his composure. He sat stareing from his sister to the man.

"thank you sir..." Tezeitel said

"Eric, My name is Eric." The man interupted her. His voice was strong and harsh. It hit her like someone slapped her face. She forced out a smile.

"yes, thank you Eric. I have looked all day, and I finnally found a place to stay. Well..."Tezeitel said looking around the ally. There wasn't much a few pots and a few bags, one blanket."If you want to put everything in that bag we can leave." she finnished.Immediatly Eric bundled the things up and he put the sack over his sholder.

"Lead the way miss." He said his black cloked acting as a sheild. The sun was nearly set and it was beginning to get chilly. Tezeitel hoisted up Chai and slowly walked out of the ally. There were men cleaning away the debrie of the opera house. She was watching this and nearly dropped Chai. Then suddenly he fell out of her hands.

"NO!" she screamed. Then she realized that Eric had taken the boy. "thank you." she muttered as he placed the bag into her arms. Tezeitel began to lead the way to their new home.

Eric

The girl Tezeitle was young (22?) and yet she was so capable. She led himself and her brother down numerous dark streets. She would turn around occasionaly to see if they were still following her. They were walking under a bridge when some men on horses rode by. Eric duked himself and the boy into a small crevis. When the men passed out of view he came into the clear again.

"Where were you? I thought you had left me!" Tezeitle said in a worried voice. Eric looked down and walked next to her.

"I'm sorry miss, I was startled. Shall we procced?" Eric said brushing her hurt away. The moon came out from the clouds and shone light onto the path. There was a small ally ahead, the girl procceeded into it. When she finnally came to a halt the trio was infront of a small shack. Saying it was a shack was generous. It resembled a tent with a stiff roof over it.

"This...is our home for now." Tezeitel said with pride. Eric looked at the small shack with disgust. It was filthy on the outside, and most likely cold within.

"NO, you are not staying here. It is disgusting, there are all kinds of animals and bugs are living there. It is not suitable for a sick child." Eric said. THe girl stared at him.

"Well...it is the best I can do." The girl said.

"I understand, Follow me for a moment. I have a place to stay." Eric said and then he began to walk to the only place he had ever known as home, besides the opera house.

Tezeitle

Tezeitel walked throught the cave-like home. It was warm and damp, but it was also beautiful.Chei was laying in the middle of a large plush bed. His chest slowly rose and fell as he slept. They had been living here for nearly 2 months. It was nice, but Tezeitel was begining to worry about her brother, and what of this man, Eric, he seemed nice enought, but was he to be trusted? These thoughts were spinning through her head, as she paced. There was food pleanty and it was comfortable, but how could she live here? In this darkness, exspeccialy when Eric always left to his small room. He didn't like to be around her and her brother. Tezeitel started to tidy up the "living room" of the cave when Eric came into the room.

"We have to go!" he said urgently. "Grab your shawl, we can leave Chai, he is fine. But you and me must go, up above. HURRY!" Eric nearly shouted. He pulled a small boat they used to enter and exit the cavern to him. Tezeitle grabber her shawl and got into the boat. Together they rowed away, into the light.

Review: if you review I will pick one name to enter into the story. and I will need one discription of a char. SO yeah! Love ya's!


End file.
